


Almost

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Drugging, M/M, Whump, hiccup!whump, noncon kissing, pre-redemption!Dagur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur drugs Hiccup while visiting Berk to get his way with him.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	Almost

Hiccup hated Dagur’s visits to Berk. They always ended up with something bad happening to him, and he was sure this one would be no different. Hiccup was doing his best to keep the dragons out of Dagur’s sight. He didn’t want him to know about what he’d done, that he’d trained them, that Berk no longer killed dragons. It was part of their treaty that they would kill dragons together to help each other’s peoples. But, now that Berk didn’t kill dragons… Basically, the treaty was useless; but Hiccup didn’t want a war with Dagur. Not when he’d just taken on the role of chief, not when he was this maniacal and on edge.

“So, Hiccup, tell me how you lost your leg again?” Dagur asked, sliding closer to him at the table. They were eating dinner in the Mead Hall, a feast having been set up by Stoick to “celebrate” their “treaty.”

“I already told you,” Hiccup said after swallowing, annoyed with Dagur’s persistence and close contact with him. “I lost it in an accident with a dragon.”

“Did it hurt?”

“I was unconscious.”

“Mm.”

Hiccup could see something in Dagur’s eyes, some disbelief at Hiccup’s fragile story. Hiccup couldn’t blame him. It really wasn’t a good one. Though, Hiccup could just fake that he didn’t want to talk about it because it was traumatic. Well, that wasn’t faking really. Having lost his leg _was_ traumatic - he still cried about it sometimes. It had been less than a year with his amputation, and he was still getting used to it, coming to accept it. 

As dinner went on, Hiccup began to feel drowsy. It made sense. He’d had a long, hard day. He would just be happy to curl up safe in his own bed with Toothless once the Berserkers were gone. 

Drowsiness turned to exhaustion. Hiccup set his head down near his empty plate, not realizing that such a thing would look strange.

“You okay, Hiccup?” Dagur asked. 

“Mm? Tired,” he slurred out. 

“Come on. I’ll make sure you get to bed.” Dagur stood, took Hiccup up by the shoulders, and began dragging him along with him out of the Mead Hall. Hiccup didn’t mind. In fact, he was even feeling grateful to Dagur, affectionate. Stoick just nodded his head at Dagur as he directed Hiccup out of the hall. His father knew that he could handle himself. Maybe not when he was this out of it though. 

“Didn’t realize just how tired I was,” Hiccup said, leaning on Dagur, once they were outside away from all the noise.

“It happens,” Dagur told him. He almost had to carry Hiccup down the steps, as his prosthetic kept tripping him up. Hiccup blushed in embarrassment. He was usually better at controlling his prosthetic. 

Hiccup spotted no dragons to shoo away as they made their way to his house. That was good. He really wasn’t in the mood to do that. He idly wondered where Toothless was as Dagur took him inside and up the stairs to the loft. 

Hiccup sighed as he settled down on the bed on his back, forgetting to take off his belt and his boot. Dagur began doing so for him, took off his helmet, then laid in the bed next to him, on his side.

“Whatcha doing?” Hiccup asked, words not coming out the way he wanted them to. His tongue felt thick and heavy. 

Dagur brushed some hair away from Hiccup’s face. “Well, I was thinking we could have some fun.”

“Fun?” Fun with Dagur never really _was_ fun, but Hiccup would probably just have to go along with it. “Dagur, I’m tired.” Maybe that would make him leave.

“I know, I know. But it’ll be great. I promise.”

“You’re funny, Dagur,” Hiccup said with a smile. He wasn’t used to smiling at the young man. It wasn’t something that he usually did. 

Dagur chuckled. It was a very different sound from his usual, manic laugh. He leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the mouth. Hiccup hadn’t been expecting it, his brain too fogged to really understand what was going on. He’d never kissed anyone but Astrid before. Dagur had some stubble on his chin that scratched at his face. 

“Mm?” Hiccup made a questioning sound against Dagur’s lips. Dagur climbed on top of him, pulling his vest aside, running hands over his body. Hiccup hadn’t been touched like this by someone before, and he found himself arching into it. 

“Dagur, I hate you,” he said with a smile. He didn’t know why he said it, and he didn’t know why he was smiling, but it just seemed like a fitting thing to say. 

“You do?” Dagur sounded hurt. Hiccup didn’t like that. When Dagur was hurt, he hurt other people, and Hiccup was at his mercy, limbs too exhausted and heavy to move. 

“Only… only a little bit. Not all the time.”

“Oh, good. We can work with that.” Dagur pressed his mouth to his again, and Hiccup just let him. He tried kissing back, but his body wouldn’t allow him to. He slid his eyes shut as Dagur put his hands under his shirt.

A sudden growl pulled Hiccup from his pleased reverie. He looked to see Toothless having jumped in from the skylight, and he was now growling at Dagur, teeth out, wings spread to make himself look bigger. Whatever Dagur was doing with Hiccup, Toothless didn’t like it.

“Night Fury!” Dagur shrieked. He rolled off of Hiccup, grabbed for his helmet and quickly fit it on his head. He looked around for any sort of weapon, didn’t have his sword or his axe on him.

“It’s okay,” Hiccup slurred. “That’s just Toothless.”

Dagur had backed himself up against the wall as Toothless advanced on him. His chest was heaving with panic.

“T-Toothless?”

“He’s my friend.”

“You… you named that thing?!” Dagur shrieked. 

Hiccup nodded, not understanding that he was revealing that Berk had broken the treaty. “Friend.”

“Y-you’re friends… with a dragon?” Dagur was terrified, eyes wide, breaths huffing. His hands kept clenching and unclenching. 

The door downstairs suddenly opened, and Hiccup heard Gobber and Stoick laughing as they entered. They had no idea what was going on upstairs. 

“Hiccup, you home?” Stoick asked from the bottom of the stairs.

“There’s a bit of a problem!” Dagur yelled.

Stoick, seemingly unhappy to have Dagur in his house, stomped up the stairs. He looked at Toothless, then Dagur, then Hiccup half-unconscious on the bed. 

“You know?” Stoick asked.

“That Hiccup befriended a dragon? Yeah, I know.” Dagur was becoming angry. “And all of you are okay with this?!”

“What’s wrong with Hiccup?” Stoick asked. 

“Nothing. He-”

“Tired,” Hiccup said. He giggled. “Dagur kissed me.”

“ _What?_ ” There was building fury in Stoick’s eyes. 

“No, Hiccup’s making that up,” Dagur said. “He’s just really tired. I-”

“You put something in his food and drink, didn’t you?” Stoick asked coldly.

“I… may have.”

“And so you thought you could come here and have your way with my son while he was a doll in your arms.” Stoick strode forward, pressed Dagur against the wall with a hand on his chest. “I want you off my island. _Now._ ”

“But the treaty!” Dagur cried. “You broke it!”

“I don’t want a treaty with someone who thinks they can drug and rape my son.” Hiccup was surprised at how cold Stoick’s voice was, was surprised he wasn’t yelling. “Now, get off my island before I take your head.”

Dagur looked like he wanted to say something, but nodded, and then left in a hurry. The door slammed behind him.

Toothless visibly relaxed once Dagur was gone, retracting his teeth, lowering his wings. He went over to the bed and nuzzled his nose against Hiccup’s head.

“Hey, bud,” Hiccup said sleepily. 

Stoick sat on the bed, took one of Hiccup’s much too heavy hands in his. “Hiccup, are you okay?” Now, there was urgency in his voice. Gobber had come up the stairs, was standing nearby. 

“He drugged him?” Gobber asked.

“It appears so.” Stoick waved a hand in front of Hiccup’s face. Hiccup didn’t bother tracking it with his eyes. He sighed. “He might just have to sleep it off.”

Hiccup, who had closed his eyes again, thought that was a very good idea.

“Gobber, go make sure Dagur has an escort off Berk,” Stoick ordered. “I’ll stay with Hiccup.”

“Aye, chief.” Then, Gobber was leaving, and Stoick and Hiccup were alone.

“Dad?”

“Mm hm?”

Hiccup opened his eyes to look at him. “What… were you so mad about? What was Dagur going to do to me?”

Stoick pushed some hair away from Hiccup’s eyes, a similar gesture to the one Dagur had done, but done in a fatherly manner. “Nothing you need to worry about right now. Just go to sleep, son.”

Hiccup didn’t have to question that. He shut his eyes again, and blissful darkness took him.


End file.
